No Morals
by IceNinja202
Summary: Nearly a year after the events of Enter the Nomicon (episode), Randy and Howard are now sophomores, and their second year of high school is proving to be much harder than expected. And, as if that weren't enough on their ever-growing list of pressures, a certain enemy may be due to make a reappearance, thanks to the Nomicon's secrecy. Will it be too much for the ninja to take?
1. Blind Curiosity

Mac Antfee was a famous and wealthy man.

More specifically, a butt-whoopsman.

Not to mention fitness model, and more recently, a motivational speaker.

But there were times when he felt like something was… missing in his life, increasingly so ever since he visited Norrisville High, helping its students ''splode to a better them'.

Or, so he recalled.

"Man-gong," he spoke to his friend standing behind him as Mac sat in a chair on the balcony, overlooking the view. "Have I ever told you…" he hesitated before continuing.

_Yes!_ thought Man-gong. _He's finally remembering his true past! Yes!_ He clasped his hands in anticipation, eyes wide, eagerly awaiting the answer.

When Mr. Antfee first forgot, Man-gong's first instinct was to tell him the truth- that he used to be the ninja and that that current ninja- what was his name… was it Rudy or Andy?- had erased his memories, and for no reason at all. Which, made Man-gong angry, and he realized that there was just no way he could make his master- and now, friend, which was the only part of the deal that Man-gong didn't mind- remember on his own.

So- using his precious vacation days, which were few and far between, although Mr. Antfee had been letting up ever since he lost his memory, which wasn't too bad of an outcome either- he set out to Norrisville to find- and steal- the NinjaNomicon, in hopes of learning it's secret.

Fortunately- for the ninja- it hadn't worked. He didn't even see the ninja, much less the Nomicon. Or, for that matter, any students.

Maybe it would have been wiser for him to have paid his little visit on a day other than Saturday.

After that, he took the butt-whoopsman to see a hypnotist, hoping he might be able to help Mr. Antfee recover his lost memories.

Yet, results still failed to emerge. And they had gone to the best hypnotist money could buy.

And Man-gong had been left scratching his head in wonder, still trying to make his boss remember, though his efforts were futile.

Until now. Maybe, just maybe, Mac Antfee was finally on track to reclaiming what was lost.

"Have I ever told you how good of a friend you are?"

Man-gong sighed, as his wishes for the master were dashed away once again. "Yes, Mr. Antfee. You have."

"Oh, I've told you a million times, call me Mac!"

A deafening silence stretched out before the two men.

"I'm going on break," Man-gong finally announced.

"On break?" Mac muttered. "Oh, right, I forgot, I'm paying you to be my friend! Right, right. Have fun on your break!" Mac called out to Man-gong as he left.

_It's as if he doesn't want to remember…_ Man-gong thought frustratedly as he walked down the stairs and into the streets of Pinefield, the town in which Pinefield High, the school at which Mac was scheduled to make an appearance at first thing tomorrow morning, was located. _Or maybe…_

All of a sudden, Man-gong switched directions and started walking the other way. He needed to do some more research on this 'Norrisville Ninja'.

…

"But Cunningham, just think of all the things we could do! All you have to do is ask the Nomicon! Please?" Howard begged his best friend as they walked out of school that same Wednesday afternoon.

"For the tenth- and last- time, no. It's too risky, I don't want things to get out of hand. Besides," Randy looked around and lowered his voice as he continued, not wanting any unsuspecting passerbys to catch drift of their conversation, "the Nomicon told me only to use my ninja powers for ninja business. Nothing else." Howard opened his mouth to say something else, but Randy cut him off. "NOTHING else, Howard."

Howard groaned. "Please, Cunningham? Just this once?"

"Just this once?! What do you mean, JUST THIS ONCE?! I've abused the ninja suit and everything that goes with it millions of times for our own purposes!"

"What are you talking about? You've never done that!"

"Really, Howard? Really?"

"Come on Cunningham, name one time you've abused the ninja suit for fun."

"Hmm, let's see. There was the time I tried to cut a bulldozer for you, which broke my sword by the way, thanks for that."

"Ok, so maybe there was _one_ time, but it's not like it's happened any other times."

"There was also the time I used it to try to bring a dead plant back to life, I was ORIGINALLY going to use it to get the golden doctor's notes if not for Julian to get stanked, used it to clean the school but accidentally released the Tengu, used it to help the kids in Detention Island despite you guys telling me to stop helping them, but then again I did think I was helping you, so I'm not sure if that counts. I was also going to use it to let everyone know that I'm the real ninja when Bash was mistaken to be the ninja, which was probably the one time I was thankful for a robo-ape bursting through the wall. Not to mention when I used it to beat Jacques on Shoob Tube, accidentally used a ninja spell in a rap battle which turned out to be the summoner of a giant worm, then used it to get Terry to stop signing the contract to McFist, but then again I thought I was doing the right thing at the time again, sorta used it to steal the McHugger shorts during a battle and used it to free the McFreaks so we could show them off, although I don't think that one counts because the Nomicon told me that caging animals are wrong. AND let's not forget the ten thousand times I abused the smokebombs… ah, the smokebombs."

"So, what is that, eleven times?" Howard asked with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Twelve!"

"What's the difference?"

"That's not the point!"

"No need to overreact." Howard swallowed the chewed-up sandwich. "I know when something's eating at ya, buddy."

Randy sighed, his anger at his best friend dimming. "I'm sorry, Howard. I've just been under a lot of pressure lately. It's just that tenth grade is harder than it's cracked up to be, and first semester is almost over. What am I gonna do if I don't pull up my failing grade in Science?"

"Why are you so stressed about this? This isn't like you."

"We're not freshman anymore, Howard. It's not like we can just slack off on our grades. We nearly failed Science last year- heck, you _did_ fail Science. And you are again this year, why don't you care about your grades?"

"I just… don't like homework."

"Yeah, I've noticed. You're failing three classes: Science, Geometry, _and_ English."

"In my defense, my English teacher Ms. Miller hates me. She hates nearly everyone- which you wouldn't know, because you don't have her! No, you had to get switched out because of the school faculty's little 'mistake'," Howard ranted, using air quotes around the word mistake.

"Hey, it's not my fault they accidentally overfilled the class."

"We barely have any classes together this year!" Howard's eyes were filled with sadness. "I miss you, Cunningham."

Randy sighed a sigh of sadness. "I miss you too, buddy. I miss you too." An awkward silence filled the air as the two teenagers walked along the sidewalk, now much farther from the school and any other people. Howard took another bite of his sandwich.

"Hey, where'd you get that sandwich?" Randy asked, pointing to his ginger friend's now half-eaten sandwich.

All of a sudden, Howard got a funny look on his face. "Oh… I, um… found it…"

"That's the sandwich I was saving for later, isn't it?"

"What?! Why would you think that?"

"Because my backpack is surprisingly light, not to mention that sandwich you're holding looks freakishly similar to the one I bought at lunch this morning*, and you ate yours."

"Fine, you got me," Howard admitted, cradling 'his' sandwich protectively. "You know, I thought you'd be madder about this."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I can just eat at the mall when we go Christmas shopping today."

"What?! I thought you were joking when you said that!"

"Howard, we always wait 'til the last minute to get our Christmas shopping done. And during that time, the crowds are always so bad it's not even funny. It's better to get it out of the way, admit it."

"Fine, I'll do it! But only because you made it perfectly clear that we're stopping at the food court, and I love that place with the macaroni and cheese. It's just so… cheesy…" Howard murmured the last part dreamily, stars practically lighting up his eyes. "But we're playing Grave Puncher first!"

"You must be a mind-reader," Randy replied with a grin, as the two chattered happily the rest of the way home, their troubles forgotten.

For now.

…

Man-gong entered the quiet library, standing out with his candy-apple red full-body suit, unlike everyone else fitted in casual attire, which of course attracted many stares as he walked up to the information desk and waited in line behind a middle-aged woman.

"Alright, here's your new library card, ma'am, and have a nice day," the male librarian behind the desk said to the woman as she left. The librarian turned to a computer, and as he typed something in, he began to greet Man-gong, "Now, how may I help you, sir…" he trailed off as he turned away from the computer to face Man-gong and was greeted by his looming figure, who stayed silent and watched as the younger man trembled at Man-gong's size**.

"Wh-what fandom are you cosplaying?" he finally spit out.

Man-gong cocked an eyebrow underneath his mask. Not that the librarian could see it. "Excuse me?"

"Well surely that's not what you wear every day. Right?" The librarian was met with a nearly deafening silence, which he should have been used to by now, yet, even after working at the Pinefield Library for over six months, he still was barely able to cope with it. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot, how may I help you?"

"I need a computer."

"Do you have a library card?"

"I said I need a computer."

"You need a library card to use a computer."

"Then give me a library card."

"What is your name, sir?" Man-gong leaned over and whispered something to the librarian. "Really?" he muttered. "Well ok. Anyway, here's your library card, and have a nice-" the librarian began, but Man-gong never heard the last part of his sentence, since he was too busy rushing to a computer. "Day?"

Man-gong hurriedly sat down in the nearest computer, and went through the necessary rituals to gain access. He double-clicked the Internet Explorer icon and a window opened. Fortunately for him, it was already on the page he wanted. He clicked the search box and typed in four words:

**_Norrisville Ninja memory loss_**

* * *

***I don't know about most people, but I've always had my school lunches at around 11 am (which is morning).**

****You've gotta admit, the guy is HUGE.**

**Hey guys! So, this is my first time using 3****rd**** person… normally I find 1****st**** person easier to write (but this fanfic would be weird in 1****st**** person). I'm finding it easier than I expected (I used to suck at writing in 3****rd**** person, like, really badly). I like them both… maybe I should write stories in 3****rd**** person more often :) Which one do you guys prefer?**

**So what do you think so far? Hit the button at the bottom of the screen below the big text box to tell me! Happy end-of-November and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Failed Attempts

**Since I didn't have enough room to put the disclaimer in the summary, I'm just gonna put it here: I DO NOT OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM. ANYONE WHO SAYS I DO IS A LIAR. A LIAR, I TELL YOU! (Besides, if I did, it would be different. Don't get me wrong, RC9GN is super bruce but I would've changed a couple things) Also, one of the OCs is mine. One is not. That one is property of SariSpy56.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

The page of results only took a few milliseconds to load. Man-gong eagerly looked them over, but he was quickly disappointed, with titles like _Norrisville Ninja defeats another monster: video by Heidiatschool_, _Memory failing? Come see Dr. Chaplin, conveniently located at 4431 Norrisville Lane_, and _Norrisville's own Ninja is victorious again- has he EVER lost a fight?!_

Not to be deterred so easily, Man-gong kept scrolling, despite the discouraging results.

"No, no… Aha- wait, no…" he muttered just barely loud enough to hear himself as he clicked through the webpages.

"If this were any other scenario, I would almost be considering giving up…" he murmured, scrolling through, when all of a sudden his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "What…?" Man-gong clicked one of the links, one that seemed no different from the others, but the page it led to was like no other.

**Memory loss after graduating Norrisville High (School)? Read below for more information:**

Man-gong found the title intriguing, and he read on, becoming more and more aware of just what Mr. Antfee may have gotten into. And that _boy_… the current ninja… maybe…

The gears in Man-gong's head were turning. Until, finally-

He wrote down the number at the bottom of the screen and got up, not even bothering to log out of the computer as he bolted out of the library. There was something Man-gong had to do for his master, something that was long overdue.

…

Randy and Howard sat at a table at the mall, which, unfortunately for them, was right next to the trash can. But, it was a busy day, and the only other option they had at the time would've been to sit at that booth that had just been evacuated by the family with three kids, and they were clearly messy eaters, judging by the amount of food crumbs they left on the table.

Randy took around a few bites of his warm macaroni every minute, often pausing with a look on his face that suggested he was deep in thought. It wasn't that the tenth grader wasn't hungry; in fact it was just the opposite. But, he had been pausing in the middle of a lot of things to think lately, life was just that stressful these days. While Howard, on the other hand, was scarfing his own meal down with such speed it looked as if he hadn't eaten in two years. But this was Howard we're talking about. Two hours without food was pretty much two years in Howard time. Frosty the Snowman played softly in the background, streaming from the mall speakers as the two boys ate.

"Who's that? She looks kinda familiar in some creepy way," Howard said all of a sudden, pointing to a girl about their age.

Randy glanced at her. "Yeah, kinda, in some weird way." The girl just stood in place, looking around. "Maybe we should ask her to sit with us." Randy opened his mouth to call her over, but then she walked over to another table that had just been emptied and sat down. Randy slumped down in his chair, disappointed.

"You were hoping to flirt with her, weren't you?"

"What?! I was not… ok, you got me, but only for a little bit."

"Still upset about Theresa?"

"Oh no, of course not. It was nothing special, we just had a few dates over the summer. It wasn't meant to be."

"Obviously. You're flirting… well, trying to, at least."

"Knock it off, Howard," Randy replied with a roll of his sapphire blue eyes.

"Alright, fine," Howard sighed in defeat, sitting back and crossing his arms. "Don't you have some overdue science homework to do?"

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it, while you, on the other hand, actually give a squirt about your grades."

"…Good point," Randy responded after a few seconds of silence that seemed to last forever, taking out the humongous stack of papers they called 'science homework', which, he had brought with him.

Howard's eyes went wide. "Whoa, Cunningham! That's one hell of an assignment!"

"This isn't just one assignment, Howard. This is the whole honkin' semester compressed down into a few tiny papers."

"That stack of papers you got there is neither tiny nor few."

"I know, but if I don't do something now I might fail the class, and we both know I can't let that happen."

"Alright Cunningham, have fun with your homework," Howard replied with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Randy rolled his eyes and began the tedious, but necessary, overdue science homework.

…

"I'm failing HISTORY now?!" Randy shouted in disbelief during a conversation with his History teacher, Mr. Fowler, who, coincidentally, was his ex-girlfriend's dad.

"Look, Mr. Cunningham, your grade is doomed to go down the drain-"

"WHAT?!"

"-_Unless_ you get an A on your Military History project, which, by the way, is due two weeks from now."

"The Military History what now?"

"Haven't you been paying attention in this class? I've mentioned it at least once a day for the past four weeks, you should know the instructions by heart now."

Randy gulped in fear. "Um… well, I-"

"That's what I thought," Mr. Fowler interrupted. "You've never been one to pay attention to the important things," he muttered just audibly enough for his student to hear.

"What did you say?" Randy managed to squeeze in right before the bell rang.

"Well, there's the bell. Off you go." And with that, the middle-aged teacher stood up and left, leaving Randy with many questions which he couldn't even begin to answer.

…

"Do you really think he's going to try to steal it?" the girl asked K.C. Cooper, the owner of K.C.'s Military Antiques Shop.

"I'm sorry Lea, but there's no doubt about it. He would, and will, do anything to get-" K.C. stopped when she heard the jingling marking the sound of an opened door. Both of them turned and looked at the two boys, a tall one with Tyrian purple hair and a fat ginger, both of which had just entered the store, and were gazing around with wide eyes.

"So… honkin'… BRUCE!" the purple-haired one exclaimed. "Look at all this ancient history! I'm gonna get an A on my project for sure!"

"Ooh… shiny!" the red-head exclaimed, reaching out a finger to stroke the gleaming object which lay before him.

"Don't touch that!" he heard all of a sudden, and his head turned to meet the gaze of a girl slightly shorter than Randy. "Who are they?" she asked K.C., who was making her way over to them.

"Customers. Nosy customers," K.C. answered, putting extra emphasis on the word nosy while looking at Howard. "Very nosy indeed."

"Hey, I don't even know you!"

"Yeah, who the juice are you? And why do you look like a raccoon?" Randy added.

"Patience. All of your questions will be answered later. Now, who are you?" K.C. replied.

"We asked you first…" Howard muttered.

"Randy Cunningham… that's Howard…" Randy answered tentatively, feeling somewhat suspicious. "Wait, are you K.C.? 'Cause that would make a lot of sense…"

"Yes, I am. That's Azalea. She's helping me while Sarah Jane's out for the week."

"Didn't I see you two at the mall yesterday?" Azalea asked Randy and Howard.

"Oh yeah…" Howard trailed off.

"Do you go to Norrisville?" Randy asked.

"No… why?"

"Really? You look familiar-"

"Who are you, Randy?" she interrupted him. He opened his mouth to respond, but then Azalea cut him off, "No, who are you really?"

"He's the ninja," K.C. responded.

Randy's eyes widened. "What- no, I'm not the- why would you even-"

"Back away slowly, Cunningham-" Howard muttered through clenched teeth.

"I know the swordsmith- you know, S. Ward Smith, who knows about you."

"Yeah, I know he knows about me," Randy replied, tired of keeping up the act. "How do you know him?"

"I used to be the ninja. Back in 2004."

"Wait, seriously? I thought all ninjas were mind wiped."

"So did I. But there are exceptions to the rule," K.C. said as she looked Randy straight in the eye.

"What do you- oh… you mean Mac Antfee…" Randy realized. "Wait, that means you're like him!"

"No, it doesn't."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because we both want to stop Mac Antfee."

Randy was silent for a second before bursting into laughter. "Oh, you think- that's hilarious! You think Mac Antfee's still a problem- you hear that, Howard? She doesn't even know the Nomicon finally mind-wiped him! Isn't that hilarious?"

"Like I said, there are exceptions to the rule."

Randy ceased laughter and looked at the past ninja quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why don't you ask the Nomicon?"

The Nomicon glowed.

* * *

**For anyone who wants to know about SariSpy56's OC K.C. Cooper:**

**deviantart: ****art/K-C-Cooper-Ninja-of-2004-2005-402929311**

** post/49024851250/the-ninja-of-2004-2005-karai-connor-cooper-or**

**tumblr ^^**

**Anyone who wants to know about my OC, I might? post a drawing of her… if I get the time :\**

**Merry belated Christmas! Hope you have a good New Years! (Come on, let's be honest. I'm not exactly the fastest writer in the world. There's no way I'll be posting another chapter this year). Honestly, I thought this chapter would be longer, but oh well. I've done worse.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
